


Disapproval

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Whatever you do, don't tell Evie.<br/>Disclaimer: Absolutely not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disapproval

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/gifts).



"You know, of course, Evie would disapprove," Jonathan said, stripping out of his jacket and unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt. 

"So we don't tell her," Rick said, tossing his own jacket aside, and starting to unbuckle the holsters he wore hidden beneath the jacket. 

"Yes, right," Jonathan said, eying the holsters, then jerking his eyes away. "It's too bad your collection of guns will not be of any use to us." 

Rick nodded grimly. "Who knew the mummies would be coming up through an underground tunnel full of gas?" 

His face lighting up, Jonathan waved a finger in the air. "That's it! Yes, full of gas - we can drop an explosive down into the tunnel, and destroy them that way!"

A smile flashed over Rick's face. "Jonathan, I'd kiss you, but I think it can wait." 

"I'd rather not be kissed by you - "

"Besides, if the house falls after the explosion, I'm telling Evie it was your idea." He grabbed a couple of grenades. "Get some extra and come on!"

His face puckering, Jonathan grumbled, "Of course. I'll take the blame, you get the glory. Just like always."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: The Mummy, Rick + Jonathan, don't tell Evie.


End file.
